hivelrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tech-Savvies
History The Tech-dome, a massive complex created to allow the development of new, innovative technologies. A massive oval dome containing a huge scrapyard, motor pools and Research and development areas. With access severed to the main housing outside, people made do by making houses and apartments into the mountains of scrap. This eventually evolved into a sprawling honeycomb of housing built straight into the scrap, reminiscent of a favela. The people who lived amongst the scrap became known as “Junkers”. Tower blocks were built around the titanic Cranes, cargo lifts dotted around the place and shipping containers were often bestowed upon higher ranking citizens. The higher echelons remained in their office and laboratory blocks close to the main entrance, turning their once homely structure into a fortress. Marauders and renegades were always a problem, they’d find cracks in the wall and try and raid the yard but to very little avail with thousands of improvised weapons, power tools and junk-made hand weapons trained on them. The higher echelons always considered themselves better than the Junkers, opting to call themselves “Riveteers” as a sign of their superiority. Every 5 years, a challenge was given to the Junkers by the Riveteers to come up with a new technology or machine to help them in their plight. Reward was extra food rations to their district and their leader would be given the privilege of joining the Riveteers. All of the districts took part, turning it into some form of technological Olympic games. Rust town, Iron square, Bulkhead, Oil Shores and the Gyro Arcades all seem to sport the best minds, the rest win some prestige but have never really won anything in living memory. The upper Hierarchy is dominated by the “Parliament of Machinations”, a group of elected (Note: Richest) Riveteers to represent each group’s interests. Generally, they do this to garner more personal power and influence for their house but several among them wish for more Equal rights amongst the people of the yard. These people are considered quite the radicals and are looked down at. Sometimes, if these policies are pushed too far, or if they show signs of being mentally disturbed or exhibit criminal activity, then certain Riveteers can be “Outcast”. These generally either go into hiding, join up with Junker bands or conspire to get revenge on whomsoever is at fault for their current situation. As with all the rest of Hive, food has always been automated. Dispensaries are scattered around the place, able to deliver food on command. Nobody since the Cataclysm has ever argued as to why they are still functioning, they are only grateful that they do. Recently, it has been decided that exploration parties would be sent out to gather unseen technologies and valuable resources. They never strayed too far from the yard and never really looked into taking territories until now. There was also talk of an undisclosed technology, developed by a partnership of Junker and Riveteer, but this information is just hear-say and rumour. Subfactions Riveteer Riveteers are the epitome of high class and high stature. Top-hats, suits and finery are their normal attire, but often constructed using mismatched materials, scratched and repaired with anything that could be found. Those whose families have used up all their influence from the technology they gave to society, and need to maintain their fine living, often don antique and scavenged military uniforms and join expeditions to search out new opportunities and new tech. Advantages Being experts in technology,' their first point in Cybertech is immediately doubled during Gen'. Also, what with having a natural flare for technology, Every Tech-based riveteer may recover more components from reverse engineering pre-made upgrades. Disadvantages Riveteers are not used to manual labour, hence''' not being able to use heavy rigs or two handed melee weapons beyond worn level or two handed ranged weapons beyond Standard-issue.' Junker They don’t know the meaning of fine living, a hard day’s labour, sifting through scrap and tinkering with old technology is what they’re prepared for. Workman’s overall’s, tool belts and greasy slacks are all too common among Junkers. Safety gear and rigs made of bulky components are used by those who prefer the more dangerous missions. As the “Riveteers” are not used to heavy lifting, Junkers are more used to carrying the heavier weapons and doing the majority of the workload. Advantages Scavenging is second nature to the Junkers, hence they get a' bonus to identifying components, regardless of skill level'. They also have the ability to wear the heavier rigs with ease, '''They are able to use a level of rig one point below the usual requirement, though this does not allow them to wear anything on 0 points.' Disadvantages Junkers don’t have the technological education, or “breeding” as the stuck-up Riveteers call it, to work intricate technologies. They cannot take Cybertech or Biotech. They however can take Armstech and Medic skills, they are used to surviving on their own devices after all. Special Ruling: Warbands If a Riveteer leads a Warband, the Warband can comprise of any mix of Riveteers and Junkers. If a Junker leads a warband, They can have a number of "Outcast Riveteers" dependant on their size. A warband of 3-6 can have one "Outcast riveteer", 7-10 can have up to 2. Outcast Riveteers are subject to all rules, advantages and disadvantages subject to Riveteers but dress primarily more Junker, with one or two trinkets/costume pieces to distinguish them as being previously of Riveteer Status. Tech-Savvies